


Ink Trail

by Aithilin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, tattooed Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knows where to start, but there are far too many choices on where to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



> Blame Impishtubist.

Every visit brought out a new detail. Fresh colours, more vibrant touch-ups of the old ones, new little things that Sherlock found he could spend hours examining. The way the ink moved, the way the artist Victor had found seemed born to do this, the way everything Victor loved could be easily read just by looking at him.

Sherlock never thought he would love anything so bloody obvious.

But with the flat quiet, and the night finally to themselves, Sherlock traced the new lines.

With touch and tongue and eyes, he followed every little mark and new colour. He always started at the tiny bees that travelled up Victor’s throat— perfect for kissing.

Sometimes he ended at the markings on Victor’s ankle— made in white to look like a mirror of the scar caused by their first meeting; the name of the terrier that bit Sherlock curled around the mock-scar in memorial.

Sometimes he ended at Victor’s belly, where the waves and cloud met. A testament to his travels.

Sometimes he stopped at Victor’s right wrist, where the golden honeycomb pattern ended— after following the long trail of tea leaves that curled around a shoulder and made up the bulk of the sleeve.

But more often than not, Sherlock ended his explorations back where he began. Where the bees flowed up Victor’s neck.


End file.
